When tools are used in a manufacturing or service environment, it is important that tools be returned to a storage unit, such as a tool box, after use. Employers regularly perform manual inventory checks of tool boxes to minimize or eliminate problems related to the misplacement or theft of expensive tools. In some companies, random audits of employees' toolboxes are conducted to prevent theft and monitor tool location.
Some industries have high standards for inventory control of tools, for example to prevent incidents of leaving tools in the workplace environment where they could cause severe damage. In the aerospace industry, for example, it is important to ensure that no tools are accidentally left behind in an aircraft or missile being manufactured, assembled, or repaired. The Aerospace Industries Association has even established a standard called the National Aerospace Standard that includes recommended procedures, personnel management, and operations to reduce foreign object damage (FOD) resulting from tools left behind in aerospace products. FOD can result from any object not structurally part of the aircraft. The most common objects causing FOD are nuts, bolts, safety wire, and hand tools. Stringent inventory control of tools is critical to preventing tools from being left in an aircraft, and can advantageously reduce the occurrence of FOD.
Toolboxes can include built-in inventory determination features to track inventory conditions of tools stored in the toolboxes. For example, some toolboxes have contact sensors, magnetic sensors, or infrared sensors in or next to each tool storage location to detect whether a tool is present in the tool storage location. Based on signals generated by the sensors, the toolboxes determine whether any tools are missing.
Other systems, known as image-based inventory control systems, use image sensors for monitoring the removal and replacement of objects, such as tools, from a toolbox drawer, and for identifying objects removed from and returned to the system. An exemplary system, described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,353,456, whose disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, includes a movable storage drawer having storage locations for the objects, and an image sensing device (such as a camera) for imaging the storage locations while the drawer is being closed. A data processor receives the imaging information and determines therefrom whether or not the objects are in the drawer.
Conventionally, A/C power is used to power the operation of automated tool control systems, for example by providing A/C power to a personal computer that is part of the toolbox. Some systems include rechargeable batteries. However, in these systems, a user is typically only able to determine whether a battery is installed or missing, the battery's charge level, and/or the battery's charging mode. There exists a need for a more sophisticated battery monitor and control system to provide more information and functionality to the user.